A Little Light to Darkness
by Aprilyanixz
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro terperangkap akan masa lalunya yang kelam,dan seorang vampire yang datang untuk mengisi kekosongan di hatinya.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki yang saya sewa sebentar(?)  
Warning: GJ, Aneh, Susah Dimengerti , OOC, OOT, Fantasy,Typo(s) Dan tidak mengenal penulisan EYD  
Pairing: NijiAka,(Slight Mayuaka,NashAka(AkaAka)  
**

* * *

Aroma tajamnya darah dan gemercik tetesan air membuat lorong-lorong sempit dipinggir kota menjadi kian sayap kelelawar memenuhi seluruh penjuru malam,tentu saja karena sang kelelawar sedang mencari mangsa.

 _Mayat Seorang Perempuan Berusia 22 Tahun Ditemukan di Lorong Sempit Dipinggir Kota_

Pria bersurai scarlet dengan iris senada menatap koran yang dibacanya pagi ini dengan tatapan ,sudah 6 kali ia membaca berita yang tentang penemuan 6 mayat yang diduga dibunuh oleh akhirnya seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan,yang refleks membuat sang scarlet sedikit kaget.

"Sei...Sudah waktunya kita berangkat"pria scarlet tersebut manatap seseorang yang memiliki rupa seperti membedakannya hanyalah poni pendek dan mata heterochome itu.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu serius membaca koran pagi ini" _ahh,aku memang selalu serius_ pikirnya lagi.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan hal itu,yang penting kau tidak bernasib sama dengan mereka"

"...Itu tidak akan terjadi "

Tatapan ruby itu terus menatap sekitar masih siang tidak berkemungkinan bila makhluk haus darah yang selama ini membuat seluruh kota ketakutan tidak akan memangsa mereka saat ini juga.

"Sei...besok aku harus pergi keluar kota" iris heterochome menatap iris ruby disampingnya dengan tatapan sendu " Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu tapi tou-san.."

"Pergilah rei,itu perintah tou-san kan? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" Usapan lembut diarahkanya pada helai rambut sang adik, adik hanya menatap iris ruby sang kakak nanar.

"Gomen..."

"Sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan,kita sudah sampai disekolah baru kita jadi jangan merusak suasana hnh,aku ingin menikmati kebebasan walau sebentar"

Reijuuro hanya menghela nafas pelan dan paham betul derita sang kakak,Akashi diantara norma dan aturan sebagai penerus keluarga juga kebencian sang kepala keluarga ia juga ingin diberi sedikit penderitaan sang kakak supaya ia bisa melihat senyuman tulus kakaknya lagi.

Sekolah pagi ini masih lengang dari segala murid lebih memilih terus didalam sekolah karena takut dengan berita koran pagi selalu seperti itu,bila terjadi suatu kasus yang melibatkan kaum vampire masyarakat menjadi takut untuk keluar untuk bersekolah saja para murid lebih memilih datang agak siang.

Seijuuro menatap bangunan disampingnya dengan tatapan datar namun penuh keingin tahuan dinding sekolah yang agak kasar diketuknya alis Seijuuro terangkat seraya mendengar bunyi ketukan dinding yang berpikir menerka apa yang ada dibalik dinding tersebut.

"Sei? Apa yang kau lakukan? Menemukan sesuatu?" Seijuuro menatap Reijuuro yang berada didepannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik selama kau pergi besok" Mendengar jawaban sang kakak reijuuro hanya menatap dinding disamping kakaknya tak suka.

"Souka.. aku harap kau bisa menjaga dirimu"

Seijuuro menatap sang adik yang sepertinya masih tak rela dipisahkan denganya. Walau sebulan saja. Ya,mungkin sebagian orang juga merasa sebulan itu waktu yang agak sadar helaan nafas kembali dikeluarkanya.

"Rei... Cuma sebulankan? Bukan selamanya.."

"..Itu seperti seabad bagiku" Potong Reijuuro cepat,Seijuuro kicep.

"..."

"Dan juga kau selalu ceroboh gara-gara keingin tahuanmu yang besar itu"

"Baiklah cukup rei.. lebih baik kita mengitari sekolah ini"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan Seijuuro"

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu Rei" jawab Seijuuro seadanya.

Reijuuro hanya menatap sang kakak yang berbeda beberapa menit darinya saja seorang Seijuuro bukanlah kakaknya tentu gunting yang selalu tersimpan disakunya sudah menggores wajah mulus ,walau Reijuuro sudah pasti tidak akan bisa melakukannya pada seorang Seijuuro.

Aroma harum sumerbak berhasil ditangkap oleh indra penciuman seorang pria beriris onyxz yang sedari tadi membaca buku-buku tipis,yang berlahan menjadi seringai tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Hnh..akhirnya tiba juga hari ini" iris onyxz itu berlahan menatap keluar jendela "Semoga kita segera bertemu" dan seringai itu berlahan kembali menjadi senyuman tipis "aku merindukanmu"

"Mencarinya lagi? Kalau dipikir ini sudah tahun sejak kejadian itu" ucap pria bersurai kelabu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari light novel yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Tentu saja..Uban"

"Aku punya nama..Pelangi"

"Oh..aku lupa"

 _ **Twitchh..**_

Perempatan siku-siku muncul diwajah surai kelabu,yang biasanya selalu datar tanpa nafas panjang ia menutup light novelnya.

"...terserah"

Perdebatan mereka berdua terus berlanjut sampai seorang pria lainnya mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka"Kalian bertengkar lagi? Nijimura?Mayuzumi?".Kedua iris berbeda warna tersebut langsung beralih pada pria tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat..Sekiguchi" jawab nijimura hening,pria yang bernama Sekiguchi itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Mattaku,kalian anak kecil ya?"

"Urussaii"

* * *

 **Nyahooooo ^^**

 **Aku hadir lagi dengan membawa Nijiaka dan kali ini juga aku nambah karakter jadi luar biasa banyak (?) dan Mayuzumi akhirnya muncul juga (Tepok tangan) Cerita ini bakal agak lama update karena masih kekurangan ide T-T dan juga author masih terlalu banyak BERHUTANG pada readers semua T-T (bungkuk)**

 **Kalau begitu jaa-nee ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..**


End file.
